A Brighter Place
by Audieleigh777
Summary: A better story for Thane Krios. Im sure I wasn't the only one who got mad when Bioware killed him. He deserved so much better. This is my first time. So be gentle. Rated M for mature content in the future. Thane thinks that saving someone from a hit list should be completely easy. All he has to do is make sure they live, right? How hard could it be?


Thane Krios-A Brighter Place

Thane Krios closed his computer down and sighed. He had received many messages in his mailbox, some from his son Kolyat, some from his former crew members aboard the Normandy SR2, and a few contracts. He had read the messages from his son, most of them centered around a girl he had met. It was blatantly obvious that his son was falling in love. Thane didn't know how he felt about that. Kolyat was plenty old enough to fall in love, and he supposed it was the natural course of things. Children grow up, fall in love, and start families of their own. Thane supposed that if it weren't for a certain courageous humans actions, his son would be living a completely different life now. A life that Thane himself had lived for a very long time. Thane realized he was happy for his son, and relieved he had found someone to share his life with. The universe is a dark and lonely place. He knew this very well. The rest of the messeges were the obligatory "Hi, how are you" from former crew members. Thane didn't understand why they continued to try and reach him. He hadn't really encouraged friendships with any of them. And with his profession he was used to people giving him a wide berth. The only true friendship he had made was with the Normandy's commander.

It was this human that had save his son, and then saved Thane himself. Commander Shepard. But to all his friends he was just Shepard. And the man had many friends. Thane had been recruited onto the Normandy to help save humanity from extinction by a race call Collectors. With his skills as a master assassin, he was an invaluable asset to the team. But no sooner did he step on board, the commander was at his door. Asking him questions about his life and listening to him speak of his past. It was odd the way Thane felt comfortable enough to speak of his past to this virtual stranger. As though he was his dearest friend. But Shepard had that way about him. An honest face. And he would accept nothing but honesty in return.

Thane eventually told Shepard everything, including the painful truth about his wife's death and the destroyed relationship with his son. Shepard hadn't judged him, and when he asked for Shepard's help in saving his son from the same path Thane himself was on, Shepard had agreed without hesitation. And he did save Kolyat. Shepard had saved his son and in doing so he had also saved their relationship. Or lack there of. Thane was now on regular speaking terms with his son and occasionally he comes and visits.

But saving his son was not the only thing Shepard had done for him. In their many talks aboard the Normandy, Thane told Shepard of his disease. The man had already been informed of Thanes condition but Thane guessed out of politeness, Shepard had never brought up the subject. Keprals Syndrome was, at the time, an incurable disease, that killed only Drell. Usually slowly and painfully. Thane was one of those unfortunate Drell. If anything, Shepard was most upset about the fact that Thane was dying and that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. That was the way Shepard was. He constantly wanted to fix things. Be it your Omni-tool, or your life, he wanted to help. It upset Shepard to no end, knowing that he couldn't help Thane. Thane remembered telling Shepard, " Everyone dies my friend, I am just dying quicker than most." Shepard's face had been full of anger and sorrow as he said " I swear to you, I will find a way to save you. I swear it." Thane had felt sorry for his friend, knowing there was no way. But in the end Shepard had found a way. Thanes cure had been found in the many archives of the Collector Base. The base that Shepard had refused to destroy. Claiming that in their fight against the Reapers, it was too valuable a resource to destroy.

At the time, Thane couldn't understand why his friend and commander hadn't destroyed the very thing they had set out to destroy. It had turned hundreds of thousands of humans into a horrible abomination. Thane had gotten his answer when the Reapers invaded Earth months later. Worried for his friend Thane was relieved to see Shepard at the hospital he himself was now staying at. His condition worsening to the point of needing daily treatment to survive. At this news Shepard was more determined than ever to find Thane a cure. " You already have a galaxy to save Shepard. Don't worry about me." Thane had said. "What is the point in saving the galaxy when the people I care about wont be alive to enjoy it? I made a promise. I intend to keep it." They had parted company, Thane worried for his friend, and Shepard determined to save everything. Including what could not be saved.

Weeks later the Citadel was attacked by none other than their former employers, Cerberus. Intent on killing the non-human council members and taking over the Citadel. Thane did everything in his power to protect and save what people he could, even in his deteriorating condition. When he received a call from Joker, the Normandy's pilot, he learned that Shepard was on his way to save the Salarian Councilman. Deciding to meet up, Thane headed in the same direction, dodging bullets and killing Cerberus soldiers on his way. Thane and Shepard got to the Councilman at the same time. Unfortunately the Councilman was being stalked by another assassin in Cerberus's employ.

Thane fought a pitched battle with the assassin and in the end he was able to thwart the assassins plans on killing the salarian. But not before he was ran through with the assassins sword. Falling to the ground as Shepard ran to him, Thane ran him off telling him to get the assassin before he got away, but the bastard got away anyway. Shepard called paramedics and then gave chase, leaving him in the hands of the doctors. Thane later learned that Shepard had saved the rest of the Council, save one. The human councilor Donnel Udina had turned traitor. Working with Cerberus to kill the council and take over power. Shepard had killed him.

Thane had to have emergency surgery to save his life, but it was to much for his disease ridden body. He was dying. As Thane lay there his life was slowly slipping away. And then Shepard came. Thane remembered it all so clearly. As is the Drell way. Shepard came into his room and spoke to his son. Thane could not hear the words that were spoken, could only see his son nod his head vigorously. Then he stood by Thanes bed. Shepard leaned in close and whispered, "You ready to go another round?" Thane had smiled and said " My days are over, Shepard. I am dying. I release you from your promise." Shepard had done the strangest thing then. He had smiled. " The universe is still a dark place, Thane. I swore I would help you. And I always keep my promises."

Thane had stared at him confused, as Shepard raised a hand with a syringe full of clear liquid. "This is going to hurt like hell, Thane. So you can thank me later." And then he stabbed Thane directly in the heart. Shepard had been right. It did hurt like hell. Thane felt as though his insides had been doused in liquid fire, his lungs purged of all air. He had tried to cry out but his breath was gone. As his eyesight blinked out he felt strong arms scoop him up and carry him away. When Thane woke again, he was on Omega and in the company of his son and Aria T'Loak. The leader of Omega. When asked why she was caring for Thane, she would only answer " It wasn't safe on the Citadel and I owed Shepard one big favor and now were even. I pay my debts." And she did. Aria had and still is caring for Thane. Providing him with a job and a place to stay. His son as well.

Thane had learned that the war with the Reapers was over. Shepard had won. He had defeated the undefeatable. Saved the galaxy. But at a terrible cost. His very own life. Thane would never be able to thank his friend for all the things he had done for him and his son. Thane couldn't help but think that if he had been there, maybe he could have saved his friend. The galaxy would still have the one bright light that was Commander Shepard. Thane shook his head at the thought. There is no use in maybes and what ifs. It wont change anything.

Thane thought of the messages he received from his son. Kolyat had been spending more and more time with the girl he spoke of. Thane had met her once, in passing. She was human, which didn't surprise Thane, as there were hardly any Drell on Omega. She had been shy, and almost awestruck around him. She had heard of him and his work with Commander Shepard. She asked few questions but it seemed to Thane that she truly cared for his son. Went out of her way to be near him. His son had seem truly happy with her. And from the messages he had just received, that sweet human would very soon be his daughter in law. Thane smiled. He was very happy for his son.

Thane looked down at his closed computer. He didn't want to speak to his old crew and be faced again with the reality of what Shepard had done for him. For all of them. They would want to reminisce, and swap stories, and speak of the Great Commander Shepard that had saved the galaxy and all their lives. They would want to remember. But Thane could remember every moment with the man in perfect detail, his memory being what it is.

Thane didn't want to remember though. Shepard had been his very best and only friend and the loss of that friend was causing Thane to question the purpose of his own continued existence. He had accepted his death, had even looked forward to it. To finally lay down his gun and stop fighting. Now, though...Life moves on. Bills have to be paid. Food had to be bought. What does a former assassin do with his life when the end is no longer in sight? Before he had been intent on lightening the universe. Making it a brighter place before he died. But now it seems hollow. Just killing the people he deems evil no longer holds the same appeal. Thane was...IS an assassin. He took lives and got paid for it. Shepard had been a soldier who took as many lives as he saved, always going out of his way to make the people around him happy and at peace with their lives. And now...He is dead, and Thane still lives. The unfairness of it all weighs on Thane. Shepard had made the universe brighter just by breathing. Thane felt his throat constrict at the thought. " The Universe is still a dark place, Thane..."

Thane opened his computer and accessed his messages. He replied to his son, telling him that he will be gone for a while and not to worry. He skipped the messages from his former colleagues and went straight to the contracts. He skimmed through them, until one caught his eye. He didn't recognize the sender, but the target was a woman. He had never taken female targets in the past. It had always felt wrong. This was a human female who went by the name of Tara O'Shea. He looked at the hollo of the target. She seemed innocent enough, but looks are usually deceiving. She had long auburn hair that hung heavy down her back and curled at the end. An oval face with pouty lips that curled into a smile that seemed to Thane, more sad than happy. And a small pert nose. Thane leaned in close to get a better look at her. She had skin that was pale and seemed covered in freckles. Shepard had had freckles. Thane had always thought they made Shepard look too young to be commanding his own ship. On this woman they looked...charming? He looked at her eyes and he sucked in an awed breath. The female had the most beautifully sad eyes he had ever seen, that were as green as his skin. They almost glowed. It was her eyes that made the woman stand out. She was beautiful, even by Drell standards.

Thane heard Shepard voice again..."The universe is still a dark place, Thane..." He took a deep breath and accepted the contract, but not to kill her as the contract demands, but to save her. Someone wanted the female dead for whatever reason and he was going to make sure that didn't happen. Thane had never attempted saving someone, he was usually killing them. But how hard would it be? He excelled at killing, this shall be no different. He will just kill whoever comes after her.


End file.
